


I'll let you set the pace (I'm not thinking straight)

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Al makes it work, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime References, Anime References everywhere, Because fuck you Teach, Because they have a lot to lose if they don't, Drunken decisions are bad decisions, Ed's more overprotective than usual, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I swear, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, In more ways than one, Marineford Arc, Marshall D. Teach dies, Ouroboros fuck up Marineford, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Somehow, no more drinking for either of them, no one likes you, pop-culture references, she also wants to wring Ace's neck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: They let off Sabo before Alabasta. They met up with Ace and the Straw Hats. They stayed for the party.One of these decisions was the worst one they could have picked.One drunk escapade later, the Ouroboros miss Teach by a week. Marineford happens, but Alexia cannot help the crew this time.She has something far more precious to guard. Something that might just keep Ace from doing anything stupid.Timeline #1,5Marineford alternate #2





	1. The consequences of getting drunk on the job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Smartest Dumb Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199302) by [OphelieduLac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphelieduLac/pseuds/OphelieduLac). 



Al had not planned for this.

None of them had planned for this.

They really should have just left after meeting up with Ace and the Straw Hats at Alabasta, having dropped Sabo off long before that, unfortunately not being able to reunite the brothers, not stayed for the rather expected party that was thrown.

She'd woken up under the same blanket as Ace. That really should have clued her in. 

It wasn't until three weeks later that she realized what had happened.

One night stands were a bitch. Especially when their need to make sure caused them to miss Blackbeard by a week.

She was four months along now, holding Ace's battered hat as she tried to hold herself together. 

Ed was stone cold as she stood behind her sister, a hand on her shoulder, her hat shadowing her eyes.

This... changed everything.

Of course, they'd been preparing for this scenario, they'd been training and planning just in case. 

Making sure Ace survived had just become more urgent. But first...

Ed led her sister back onto The Truth to calm her down for long enough to make a few calls. While Ed could, in theory, play The Informant, she just wasn't as convincing.

The call made to the Revolutionaries was pretty straightforward. Ace had been captured and was set to be executed, Luffy would somehow make his way there, knowing him, and the Marines would reveal just whose blood ran through his veins. She also told them it would be a golden opportunity for either sabotage or other shenanigans. Dragon had agreed rather amicably, even if negotiating a price for the information had been stilted.

“We want only one thing, Dragon-san... and it's not something you can offer. Let's just say you owe us.”

Dragon hadn't really liked the thought of owing them, but let it slide.

Next, came calling Shanks. It was both easier and harder, but it wasn't nearly as hard as calling Whitebeard would be.

Al took a deep breath before dialing. Her own Den Den was already plugged into a White Den Den Mushi, but she wasn't going to go into too much detail, since she wasn't sure how secure it really was. At least when calling the Revolutionaries, she could be certain that it, too, was plugged into a White Den Den. 

“ ** _Hello?_** ”

Al smiled a little at the sound of a groggy Akagami, but spoke in a grave tone “Rouge's son will die.”

There was some noise from the other end even as she continued “You've met him once, so you'll recognize him in the papers. The marines will tell the world his name and though that cannot be stopped, his death can. Be prepared, Akagami, for your colleagues will try and take advantage of a Father's crusade for his son.”

With this, she hung up on the man, hoping she'd helped a little. Perhaps if he knew to expect another Yonko, he'd be able to disengage sooner and thus arrive at Marineford earlier.

Now... for arguably the toughest call she'd ever have to make.

“ ** _Moby Dick._** ”

She couldn't recognize the voice, but that didn't matter “If you have a White Den Den Mushi, plug it in and take me to your captain. I can't have Marines hearing what I have to say.”

The person on the other end was understandably suspicious “ ** _Who is this?_** ”

Alexia took in a deep breath before she answered “I am the one who knows all. Now take me to your Father.”

Evidently, the person on the other end realized just who they were talking to and scrambled to do as she said. Sometimes it was good to have a reputation.

“ ** _Pops! The- The Informant's on the Den Den!_** ”

Al could hear the surprised and incredulous murmurs, but she ignored them as she spoke in a respectful tone “Whitebeard.”

“ ** _Gurara, what does the world's greatest information broker want with me?_** ”

Al's face went carefully blank, as did her voice as she said the next words “Portgas D. Ace has been handed over to the Marines.” she waited for the shocked and dismayed noises to die down “By that third-rate traitor, Marshall D. Teach.” once again, she paused until the angry noises died down “They're going to execute him at Marineford.”

The uproar was loud enough for Leo to peer in to check on her, but she waved him off “But this isn't even half of it, so if you'd shut up for a moment.” she paused at the silence “Thank you. Now, Admiral Sakazuki is going to use some bad blood and misinformation to turn Squard against you during the inevitable War at Marineford that they're trying to pull. You know of what I speak. The Marines will announce it for the world to hear. Oh, and watch out for Straw Hat Luffy. Knowing him, he'll make his way over there as soon as he hears about it... that is, if he doesn't break into Impel Down first, we'll see, the kid is a little unpredictable, even if you know how his mind works.” 

She paused before adding one last thing “Right, please do not shoot the Ouroboros Pirates when they turn up, either before or at Marineford, depending on which happens first, their Jolly Roger is that of a red winged serpent chasing its tail around a red six-point star. You're after similar enough things, after all.”

“ ** _And what would that be?_** ”

Alexia could understand the skepticism in the man's voice, so she was not cryptic in her answer “The continued survival and happiness of one Portgas D. Ace.” she then smiled humourlessly “Even if that latter goal is very much impeded by the subject himself, what with his self-worth issues.”

“ ** _You know a lot._** ”

Al smiled faintly “It's my job, my dear Yonko. And it's not like I deal with just anyone.”

“ ** _Gurara, alright, the Ouroboros will not be taken out by me or mine._** ” the strongest man in the world said.

Al appreciated the levity “That's one thing off my chest, then.” she said “Here's to Marine humiliation and the hope that our Fire Logia lives until he's your age.”

There was a round of laughter at that even as she cut the connection and leaned back with a sigh. Now all that was left to be done was intensive training and planning as they made their way towards Marineford. They didn't have much more than a month, she reckoned.

Even a small ripple could create waves, and they were aiming for a storm.


	2. Portgas, you're so dead when we get you down from there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like an overprotective big sister scorned...  
> Also, Ed is scary when she's out for blood.  
> They all are.

Al sat in the Captain's cabin, looking outside while she curled her arms around her stomach. They'd debated on leaving her on one of Whitebeard's islands, but had decided against it after some contemplation. She was their trump card to get Whitebeard to retreat with them, or to get Ace to turn away from battle if Lisa didn't manage to kill Akainu before he taunted the idiot. Of course, there was one last option before they'd even consider letting the world know just what she was carrying... There were a lot of things that could go wrong, because let's be honest, while they had integrated into the One Piece world, they were still very much more like normal humans. They were not that good at pushing past their limits. A lot of things could go wrong.

Jim had gone over and beyond his previous skill. He had finally near-perfected his imitation of the fictional sword-style of Himura Kenshin. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. He had two katanas. One normal and one reverse-blade. The reverse-blade would stay sheathed this day. He was not there to play nice. He was there to kill. Of course, he had his twin blades, but those would stay on the ship, since the style he'd created for those was not enough for Marineford.

Lisa had eaten a devil fruit suited for her occupation. As a sniper, her strength was hitting from very, very far away. Thus, when they'd found a fruit that gave the eater the power of teleportation, she had claimed it. Ed had revoked the devil fruit ban in light of the impending war, so long as there were more swimmers than anchors and all devil fruit eaters wore life jackets. Everyone had agreed that the fruit would be best suited for her and she had spent the last month training with it non-stop. She could teleport to anywhere she had seen or could see. She could either take things or people with her or sent them separately. The more in quantity or mass, the more energy it took. She had to be touching whatever she sent or took with her. It took less effort to send something than taking it with her. Her job was to kill Teach and hopefully Akainu. Anything else she could decide herself. She had a slight suspicion she'd be too busy taking out every threat except those two, so she was glad they had a plan B.

Jonas had upgraded their ship to hell and back to insure it would survive anything thrown at it at Marineford. He might have also built a nursery. He refused to be the reason the baby didn't make it. The inventor had gone into overprotective mode as soon as Al's pregnancy had been confirmed and had been building ever since. The man had also made an overkill plan B for killing Teach. The unexpected pregnancy had also caused Leo to go crazy with training as well. Medical and fighting. He'd researched and read up everything on surgery and pregnancy that he could find, not to mention treating infants and children. They weren't expecting him to be a tank, but he could now easily incapacitate people with the right tools. He was a real danger with his scalpels.

Marcus was weaponizing kitchenware. No one protested, since the man looked positively manic wielding a marble rolling pin, kitchen knives and cast-iron frying pans. Not to mention the cooking alcohol paired with a lighter. He was going to be terrifying.

Edwina... had started to emulate every anime she thought could be useful. She'd even managed some sort of bastardization of Killing Intent from Naruto. Alexia wondered if people would assume it was Conqueror's Haki or not. Probably not, it was more making people feel very, very afraid near her than it was forcing her will on others and getting them to pass out. She'd polished her own brand of fighting, namely, Krav Maga + Armament Haki... some people were not going to be able to make babies anymore. Especially not when Ed was feeling _this_ ruthless...

Don't poke the sleeping dragon, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup. Or however that saying went. The point still stood.

Ed was the Plan B for Akainu. The last barrier between the option of letting the world know of the unborn child of Portgas D. Ace. She hoped it worked and it didn't come to that.

As they approached the iced-over surface a little way away from the Moby Dick, Edwina couldn't help but sing while she smiled sinisterly. Her mood for the day? Bloodthirsty. The Marines would never be the same.

“Frozen ground  
Ride with the wind  
Emerge from the gunsmoke like demons  
Rehnskiöld’s men  
Charging their flanks  
The enemy trembles with fear...”

The song may not be completely accurate, but the message behind it was clear. [Sabaton's Killing Ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFTLMBTETt0) had always been chilling material, not to mention the Swedish variant. At the moment, they could all understand just why their captain was singing it.

“Killing ground  
Even though you surrender  
Turn around  
You will never survive  
Killing ground  
As the battle of Fraustadt turns...”

She paid no heed to how unhinged she may sound, singing this as Jonas deployed his homing explosives, which would break the surface where they wanted to resurface.

“Round them up, look into their eyes  
They beg for their lives

Killing ground  
Even though you surrender  
Turn around  
You will never survive  
Killing ground  
As the battle of Fraustadt turns

See the Caroleans standing tall  
All for one and one for all  
Enemies fall at their feet  
Begging for their mercy  
See the Caroleans standing tall  
Conquer lands and slaughter all  
Enemies fall at their feet  
Victory and great defeat...”

Basically... Ed wanted blood, and she would get it.

Her crew would not get in her way, for they felt the same, if not as strongly.

They had a future to protect, one that they hoped they could keep secret from the world, but were prepared to reveal if necessary.

They hoped that with their interference, it wouldn't come to that.

Had she been focused on the end of an era, perhaps the Ouroboros Captain would have sung Shiroyama. Alas, she was far too murderous for that, and as the bombs detonated, she held onto her hat as they broke through the surface.

The sound of an explosion wasn't too out of place... however, the fact that it came from a mostly unoccupied part of the ice was a little strange. The people fighting, sans Luffy, resigned themselves to another over-the-top entrance and were proven right when inside the newly created opening sat a ship sporting an unknown Jolly Roger... well, unknown to most.

Ace sat there in shock. First Pops had come for him, then his stupid little brother had shown up and now... now _them_? As he spotted movement on deck, he couldn't help but yell “What the hell, Ed?!”

This caused some confusion, but not a few seconds later, a slight figure hopped onto the strange figurehead of a grinning white ball with no other features “Is that any way to greet an old friend?!” was the loud yell back.

“It is when you have better things to do!”

“I do what I want!”

“Go away!”

“No!”

The shouting match was amusing to the pirates and irritating to the Marines, but all had paused to pay attention to it.

“You said you didn't want to draw attention to yourself! What the hell do you think this will do?!”

“YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!”

Ace appeared to be cowed by the sudden hostile tone and hunched down on the platform.

“I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO GET CAUGHT! I DIDN'T ASK TO SEE MY SISTER CRY! I DIDN'T ASK TO HAVE TO FIGHT THE WORLD GOVERNMENT FOR YOU! SO SHUT UP WITH YOUR SELF-HATE ISSUES AND LET ME DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF BOTH OUR ACTIONS!”

There was a brief pause, then: “AND YOU DON'T GET TO DIE BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK, KID!”

“The hell did I do?!”

“YOU'LL FIND OUT!”

With this, the newest addition to the war thrust out her hand and yelled orders to her crew, who all disembarked, save two.

“Jonas! Hold the fort and [Gott Mit Uns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVg28azacaM)! Ouroboros! Make! Them! BEG!”

The last three words to her inventor were pure gibberish to all outsiders, but Jonas knew exactly what his captain was asking of him. As such, he took out his remote control and started to steer his drones, while Al sat tight out of sight but within earshot of anything significant, her arms around her stomach.

Lisa ported away to higher ground, slinging her rifle off her back and laying on her stomach, taking aim. She started taking potshots at anyone she deemed a threat, since she couldn't get a clean shot at the Admirals and she doubted shooting Garp or Sengoku would do any good at that point. She was, suffice to say, impressed by Whitebeard's presence, but she really wished he wouldn't tilt the world all willy nilly. She had to abandon aiming in favour of clinging to the structure instead. She was about to restart her shooting when she caught sight of Akainu from where he stood after having blocked Whitebeard's attack on the execution platform. The sight sparked a memory of something their dear First Mate had said about the man.

_“-I mean, first the man blocks Whitebeard, then he destroys the Moby Dick. I really can't see why he'd do that other than he just wanted to destroy Newgate's shit. Logically it makes sense, but up until that point, no marines really attacked the ships, but the pirates. I swear he did it just to be a dick. All he had to do was melt the ice, not aim directly at the Moby.”_

With this in mind, the blond abandoned her post and ported onto the whale figurehead of the humongous ship, just in time to see multiple fists of magma head her way. She slammed her hands on the wood beneath her as she _pushed._

The barrage of magma obliterated all in its way, leaving behind steam and pirates forced to swim as their foothold was melted form under them. The Whitebeards panicked slightly as they were certain their home had been hit... only for it to not be there.

“Our ship-!”

“Where is it?”

“Did it sink?”

Before anyone could speculate further, the gigantic ship reappeared a few feet above the water, creating a huge set of waves when it landed.

“LISA!”

The roar came from the battlefield, though no one could recognize the voice. Everyone could faintly hear wet coughs answering, before the yelling continued.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN BARELY TRANSPORT SEVEN PEOPLE AT ONCE AND YOU DECIDED TO TRANSPORT A GINORMOUS SHIP?! YOU ARE SO NOT LEAVING THE INFIRMARY AFTER THIS!”

It wasn't too difficult to realize just what had happened. Someone from the new additions had a Devil Fruit that could transport things, perhaps somewhat similar to Bartholomew Kuma's power. And apparently, it had taxed them greatly. It was no surprise, really, given the size of Whitebeard's ship. Didn't mean they understood why it had been done though.

Lisa chuckled at Leo's angry yelling from her position, sprawled on top of the figurehead, coughing up blood. She'd be out of commission for a while, especially if she had to move the ship again. She really hoped Akainu didn't take it as a challenge.

...Nope. It seemed like the man had decided her little parlour trick was beneath him. Good.

Of course, that was when people noticed the blinking dots on the other side of the encircling wall. Right before said “dots” exploded spectacularly, taking out the trap the marines had planned.

Jonas smirked as he stowed away his remote control.

_**Fire at will** _  
_**Aim for their cannons** _  
_**Counter attack** _  
_**Thunder of guns** _

That was Gott Mit Uns.

It really was convenient to be able to discuss plans in the open without anyone understanding it. They'd all been subjected to the Captain's obsession with Sabaton, but it had paid off.

These particular explosive drones had been made especially for this purpose. It also meant he had a very limited supply. In fact, he only had three left. He wasn't sure if he'd need them, but it was good to have options.

Meanwhile, out on the battlefield, more and more pirates were spilling into the plaza thanks to the obliteration of the encircling wall. This, however, seemed like a pointless victory in the face of Sengoku's announcement of the execution being commenced _now._

Ed clenched her jaw as she took down any and all marines that came within reach. If she stomped on their crotches with haki-enhanced feet as they fell... well, they deserved it in her opinion, and at least they would not be getting up any time soon. This also had the effect of the other pirates avoiding her and even some Marines fleeing from her. It was hilarious, but the situation took all the humor out of it.

She knew, in theory, that they wouldn't get that far. Didn't mean she felt happy about letting Luffy use his Conqueror's Haki, though. However, her sister had explicitly told her that some things had to stay the same. This, she'd said, was one of them.

It still gnawed at her as she witnessed the executioner's lift their blades above their heads in preparation to cut off Ace's head.

Elsewhere, Lisa had her hands full at sniping any and all that came near Marco, since he'd been caught with sea stone and had been shot, while Jim sprinted in front of Whitebeard and slaughtered the five marines about to land serious blows on the man.

Marco clutched his wounds as he eyed the marines around him dropping like flies, realizing the shots had to be coming from the Moby Dick, even though there should be no one there... no one except the person who'd transported it earlier. Whitebeard, on the other hand, eyed the brat in front of him wielding a katana, while another was sheathed at his hip.

“Brat, I do not need help.”

The slim raven-head glanced at him, before once again taking guard “You may not like it, but we got a vested interest in making sure you live the next five months, preferably longer, but we don't hold much hope for that.” the boy paused and looked at him again “You're old. Everyone knows that. But borrowed time is still time and you dying here would not do anyone under your protection good. And you can't die with Ace still up there.”

“Gurara, aren't you an insightful brat?”

“Thank our First Mate. She's the one who knows things.” and with that, he was off, cutting down marines in a bloody dance, leaving no survivors or wounded, just the dead.

And then, the moment the Ouroboros had been waiting for.

“ _ **Stop iiiiiiiiiiit!**_ ”

Pirates and Marines alike fell to the Kings Disposition. Even the Ouroboros were not unaffected, but they strained to stand under the pressure, Al sitting on the floor, hoping it would not affect her child.

With this, they had reached the half-way point.

Only god knew how the rest would go.


	3. Hang on tight and don't let go (the key to getting idiots to flee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ouroboros manage to finally, _finally_ get Ace out of Marineford alive, bonus points for an Alive Whitebeard.
> 
> Meanwhile, if Jonas didn't know better, he'd have been worried for Jim's virtue, with the way Mihawk was eyeing him.
> 
> Remember, kids, it's not overkill if you _mean_ it.

As Luffy ran up the newly-created ramp, a faint: “ _Now_ can I _shoot him_?” was heard, with a resounding “ _ **Yes!**_ ” as an answer.

No one had much time to wonder what the hell that was about when two bullets hit the Marine Hero Garp in the shoulders, toppling him from his place of blocking Luffy's advance. Kizaru was soon treated to the same courtesy, which made everyone realize the Ouroboros Sniper had access to sea stone bullets.

The Pirates weren't arguing though, since they'd downed the troublesome Logia.

What no one knew, was that while Lisa had been aiming to only throw Garp out of the way, she'd been sure to aim her third and fourth shots so that Borsalino wouldn't be able to move his arms. She was also banking on the pain keeping him immobile for a while.

Ed smiled in bliss, ignoring the growing pile of marines suffering from blunt force trauma a la marble rolling pin as she gazed at the pyromaniac's dream that consumed the execution Platform, before the inferno formed a very familiar Jolly Roger. It seemed Ace was free. Now, if only he could make it through the battle field and to the ships without her sister having to interfere.

She really shouldn't have jinxed it.

He was free. That was what was going through most Whitebeards' heads as they cheered Ace's name. The battle was as good as over as Ace and his brother ran across the battlefield, towards the ships. Leo had abandoned his own massacre and had instead picked up the bleeding and protesting Phoenix Zoan and started his own tactical retreat towards the ships. Many Whitebeards had to hide grins at the rather inventive curses spilling from the flailing man. The others were wary of a stranger lugging their First Division Commander around like it was nothing. 

Jim was following suit while trying to herd Whitebeard and not make any sort of eye-contact with Mihawk. He'd seen the man looking interested and he'd rather not tangle with the man now of all times.. It was only mildly successful, because while, yes, Newgate was retreating, he was also lagging behind everyone else in order to shield his children. Which was admirable, but frustrating, considering they were trying to keep the man alive. Avoiding Mihawk was much easier in comparison. At least he was much less injured than in Canon, if Al was to be believed. Who were they kidding, she was the Canon expert, she'd know.

Marco was not happy with being picked up, but had given up on trying to get away. It was obvious the man was used to holding flailing people. He was obviously a doctor. Nothing else made sense and Marco was sure he'd seen the man throwing scalpels around with deadly accuracy. He knew better than to infuriate the people who would patch you up and resigned himself to the fact that until someone got the sea stone cuff off him, he'd be subjected to the tender mercies of who could only be the Ouroboros Doctor. Why was this crew so aggravating? More importantly, why had they not heard of them before? Ace hadn't even mentioned them once and he could not recall any new wanted posters of note. Though, now that he thought about it, the female Captain's hat looked familiar, but the fact that he could not place it meant the wanted poster it had featured in _was not_ high enough for him to take notice.

_It made no sense!_

The phoenix glared in passing at his snickering brothers. He'd never live this down. It was a good thing he was older than all of them and knew all _their_ embarrassing moments. If they knew what was good for them, they'd shut up soon enough.

Al had left the shelter of the Captain's quarters to stand beside Jonas, looking out over the battlefield and the water. There were still some pirates in the water surrounding them and upon looking over the side, she spotted some of them clinging to _The Truth_. Making up her mind, she released the rope-ladders on both sides in a silent invitation before walking back to the large inventor.

“What's the situation?” the First Mate asked, tugging the brown trench coat tighter to hide her condition. It was too big for her, but that was the point. No one could really see her stomach while she wore it.

Jonas grunted as he looked through his binoculars “Marines are idiots, they're using normal bullets on Luffy and Ace. Marcus is... using the cooking alcohol to barbeque some of the said idiots and I'd be impressed if it wasn't so frikkin' scary. Your sister is making everyone pee their pants it looks like, Leo kidnapped himself a patient- Oooh, more BBQ a la, Ace, wow, those two are so synchronized it's amazing- Jim is trying to get Whitebeard to leave with mixed results, since it looks like the old man is of the opinion his children have to leave before him, which is a good attitude for a Captain, but bad for us since we want him to, you know, _live_. I can't seem to spot the rabid dog, though... I'm pretty sure Lisa hasn't been able to shoot him yet.” he leant forward minutely “Wish the old man would hurry it up, Mihawk looks way too interested in Jim. It would be creepier if I didn't know he's only interested in swordsmanship and killing time.”

Al hummed as miscellaneous Whitebeards clambered on board, soaking wet and skin red from the practically boiling ocean “Any sign of the Third-rate?”

“Nada. Don't worry, so long as no one's between the ship and them, we'll get him.”

“I trust your genius, but if we can't kill him now...”

“I know. We wouldn't risk them like that.”

Al nodded, hugging her stomach. If they couldn't kill Teach and Akainu here... then her child would be in much more danger than it would normally be.

She, more than anyone, knew just how big of a risk she was taking... but she couldn't bear the thought of not having them now that they were growing inside her.

“Fuck! It's Akainu! It's Akainu! Liz!”

“I can't get a clear _shot_!”

Al's head jerked up in fear at the sudden yelling/screaming and felt herself grow cold as she witnessed Ace skidding to a stop. The brunette heard Jonas curse and radio her sister as she herself whipped around and screamed “ _Liz_!”

She knew exactly what was being asked of her and in the blink of an eye after the barest of touches, Alexia found herself in an empty space near Ace, Luffy and Akainu. Across from her, on the trio's other side, she barely spotted her sister. In unison, they ran forwards, heading for entirely different targets.

“The name of this era!!! Is _Whitebeard_!!!”

“ _ACE, NO!_ ”

“Eat this!”

The two similar voices mixed together as the similar-looking brunettes swooped in, the elder opening what looked like a powder compact and blowing a cloud of white and metallic dust into the Admiral's face, causing the man to stop in his tracks and start coughing before stilling completely, eyes glazed, while the younger tackled the Fire Logia, veering him off course and forcing him to grab her around the waist to keep them both from falling on their faces, aborting his attack.

Ace cursed, but froze as his other hand came in contact with something that shouldn't be there. His right arm was curled around 'Lexia's- because it _had_ to be 'Lexia- back to keep her steady even as her arms were thrown around his neck, her face in his chest as she heaved shaky breaths.

“W-what-” he tried, but wasn't allowed to finish, which was a good thing, he'd reflect later.

“Don't say it. Not here. Please, not here. They can't know, they can't know, oh god, don't leave me alone, I'm not strong enough- I'm not-” the brunette practically sobbed, causing a part of Ace to shrivel up and die of shame, knowing he was the reason for the state she was in.

Doing what he did best, Ace mentally ran away from the new problem at hand and instead picked the Ouroboros First Mate up bridal style, before running faster than anyone thought he was physically capable of, towards the Moby Dick. Ed, on the other hand, ran in the direction of her own boat with a hasty: “You better not screw up, Portgas!” thrown in his direction.

Luffy didn't say anything as he followed, happy that his brother was moving _away_ from the marines, though they all looked over their shoulder as they heard a gunshot, quickly enough to witness a hole appearing in the catatonic Akainu's forehead and the man keeling over, dead. Ace shook off the slight shock he'd fallen into and continued to sprint towards his home, dodging Marines as they had realized that something was off. He was sure, and he hoped to whatever god listening he was right, that they had not drawn the correct conclusion. 

But they had probably realized 'Lexia was important to him for him to carry her like this. For him to run like this. Like he was running for the life of someone else.

Pops realized it too, since he stopped lagging behind and instead left Jim in his dust, followed soon by the rest of his family. This freed Jim to slink away mostly unnoticed.

It had taken only the slightest catalyst for everyone to get a move on. Ace ignored everything in favour of getting 'Lexia to safety. He made himself deaf to any further taunting. He couldn't afford to turn back now.

This was the reaction the Ouroboros had been banking on. They knew Ace would not do his all to escape if it was only his life on the line, even if only unconsciously. But with the knowledge of the unborn life inside Alexia being in danger? You could be damn sure he'd push himself beyond his limits to get them away. All Alexia had to do was let him know and not let go.

And it was working _wonderfully_.

The retreat only worked so well due to the arrival of Shanks, who gave the tired Whitebeards and Ouroboros Pirates ample time to scramble onto their own or each other's ships and leave. Unfortunately, that was when Blackbeard appeared.

Fortunately, whatever he had planned to say was cut short by various mechanical sounds coming from one of the ships. Namely, _The Truth_. A pair of giant machine-guns attached to hinged appendages came out of the paddle-attachments on either side of the ship and pointed towards the Traitor and his crew, along with what appeared to be a laser and a… flame...thrower...

Suffice to say, everyone outside the seven man crew was either intimidated or confused.

“ _ **Hello, Third-Rate. This here is my Eliminator 3000. I thank you for participating in the field-test.**_ ” came the amplified voice of Jonas, before he fired.

The result was a very holey, very bloody, very burnt scene. No one witnessing could argue the fact that Marshall D. Teach had to be deader than a doornail. Him and his crew. Eurgh. Talk about overkill.

“ _ **And stay dead.**_ ”

With that out of the way, _The Truth_ shot out a rope that attached itself to the Moby Dick and was thus hauled along without the risk of being left behind, considering that they had no idea where the Whitebeards would be heading and their First Mate and Doctor were aboard the ship.

The Ouroboros Captain let out a gusty sigh of relief as she counted her crew. Two were missing, but she'd expected that. Her sister and their Doctor were on the Whitebeard ship for rather obvious reasons, but none of the others had felt the need to join them. Instead there were now five Ouroboros and around fifteen Whitebeards on her ship. Lovely. She turned to Jim and eyed him from head to toe.

The raven noticed her gaze and cocked an eyebrow “What?” he asked, his sword resting against his shoulder.

Edwina said nothing and instead took in his soaking form. The previously green shirt and pristine black slacks were stained with the same liquid that was soaking him. Blood. It was on his clothes, his boots, his face, even in his hair.

Jim finally seemed to realize just what she was looking at and carded his hand through his matted hair, looking at his red palm with a grimace, the bloodlust receding as they all came down from the adrenaline-high “Ah. Right. I'm just gonna go shower.”

With that, the swordsman trekked to the washroom, tracking blood all over the deck.

The next few days, if not weeks, would _certainly_ be interesting.


	4. The big reveal (and Ace's freak-out, part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Ace have a long overdue talk and it finally actually registers just what the fuck he did.
> 
> The Whitebeards are confused, then shocked, and then amused.
> 
> Marco will have his vengeance.

To say the people aboard the Moby were confused was an understatement. They hadn't been able to address the elephant in the room immediately, since they'd all been busy making the ship move faster. Well, most of them. Whitebeard was in his chair, looking over all of them, though his eyes strayed often to his eldest and youngest and the two strangers aboard his ship.

Marco had a great view to where Ace sat, even if the Physician, Leo, as the man had finally introduced himself as as he dug through his medical kit for tweezers to dig the two bullets out before he'd even think of letting anyone even _try_ to pry the cuffs open, moved to block that view a few times as he worked. It wasn't that he was complaining, but he hadn't been able to even talk to the idiot what with having to grit his teeth due to the pain. At least he was braced against the mast. From what he could see, the little hothead was mostly fine, if a little shell-shocked as he cradled the unknown woman wearing a ridiculous coat at least four sizes too big in his lap.

“There, done. Now eat this.”

Marco blinked at the apple shoved in his face, gingerly taking it as his eyes dropped to the bandages around his stomach and chest. He hadn't even noticed the man applying them. He then looked at the fruit.

“Why, yoi?”

The ginger man rolled his dark chocolate eyes with a long-suffering sigh “You lost some blood. Not alarmingly so, but still quite a lot. Normally I'd give you a cookie, but I ain't got any. Tell me if you need painkillers, since it might take a while before we get that shackle off.”

Marco frowned “I don't need- I'll be fine as soon as I get the sea stone off.”

The Doctor leveled a stern glare on him as he stood up, snapping his case shut “You're not fine _now_ , and that's all that matters, Mr-Instant-regeneration. Your mentality will kill you one day. Just because you'll, in theory, be fine later doesn't mean you shouldn't do something about it immediately.” the man turned away from him then as he addressed his own crewmate “How you feeling, Lex?”

“... I feel sick...” the brunette muttered from under her hair, her hands in her lap.

No one watching really understood why Ace paled further at the admission.

Leo, meanwhile, dug through his shoulder bag and fished out a bottle, which he handed over along with a straw. The brunette, 'Lex', used her teeth to yank the cork out of the bottle, spitting it over the side of the boat before sticking the straw in and starting to drink.

The ginger frowned at the contents of the bag, before sighing “Only two bottles left...” he then looked up and asked “I don't suppose you have any ginger ale on this ship?”

Many of his brothers raised an eyebrow, Marco included. That was a random question if there ever was one.

“Not sure, we'd have to check.” one of the 4th Division members said, when no one else spoke up.

The red-head looked grateful “Would you mind? We do have a stash on _The Truth_ , but... well, kinda hard to go between a ship this size and a ship _that_ size while in motion."

After a quick check, it turned out they did in fact have ginger ale. No one really minded the two Ouroboros claiming them, even if they were a little unsure about them. At some point, Marco had resigned himself to eating the damn apple, while Jimbe, who had been carrying Ace's little brother on his back, set the now lightly snoring kid beside Marco, since he didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

Leo then went over to Ace, having finished applying first-aid to Whitebeard at the man's permission, and lifted Lex by her armpits off of the 2nd Division Commander before telling him to get up so that he could check him over.

“We didn't take part in this shit-storm so that you could wallow in self-pity and not get first-aid, dumbass.”

The comment had mixed reactions, but Ace didn't react other than clambering up to his feet and letting the man disinfect the scrapes he had and apply miscellaneous band-aids, the patterns of which finally elicited any sort of reaction.

“Seriously? Pink? With kittens?” the fire logia asked in deadpan, causing Lex to snort her ginger ale and the others to laugh and snicker.

Leo grinned “Payback, hothead.”

“Oh, real original, Doc.”

“Well, at least you ain't got sea water in your lungs this time.”

“That was _one time_ -!”

“First impressions, brat.”

The easy banter went a long way to reassure the Whitebeards. These people couldn't be that bad if Ace was this at ease, could they? The next question was Lex's relationship with the logia.

Questions that multiplied exponentially when the _first thing_ Ace did as Leo wandered away to take care of anyone else that was injured, was kneel in front of the woman, full dogeza.

“Please forgive me, 'Lexia. I never meant to put you in this situation. I never wanted to put _anyone_ in your situation. I promise I'll try to make you happy-”

To say they were utterly lost was putting it mildly as the hazel-eyed woman sighed sadly and put down her drink, cutting off his rambling.

“C'mon, Ace, up you get, don't make me strain myself-”

Seeing Ace spring back to his feet that fast would have been hilarious any other time. Now, it just added to the confusion. Even the newly nicknamed Lexia blinked at the suddenness of the movement, but continued what she'd been saying, this time looking Ace in the eyes as she spoke.

“I might not have known this would happen, but I don't regret it, or, at least not for the reasons you'd probably come up with. Yes, it's dangerous and yes, we never planned for it, but I am too selfish to get rid of it. You were my first and now you'll be my last. Honestly, I'm not that upset by it. You're a good man, Ace. And while, yes, you almost pulled a Roger, at least you didn't know. You didn't know and _still_ walk to your death. You were captured. There's a difference.” she sighed as she closed her eyes briefly before stepping forward and laying her hands on Ace's arms, right above his elbows “You're not your father. He knew exactly what he was doing when he sent the world into chaos and had the World Government been any less rotten, his harebrained scheme would have worked. Roger's actions didn't kill Rogue, the marines did.”

Ace's brows furrowed “You mean... you knew? Even before...”

Lexia smiled up at him, ignoring the audience they'd attracted “It wasn't hard, not when I had a working theory about exactly why Roger would incite the Great Age of Pirates, even before I laid eyes on you. What better distraction, eh? It was a great plan, but I don't think even _he_ knew just how sick the Marines could get.” she paused, furrowing her brows “Or, maybe he did, which was why he even told Garp about it.” she then shook her head “Point is, I knew exactly what I signed up for when, upon discovery, I did nothing.” she let out a humorless chuckle “I did _nothing_ , because I didn't want to change a thing. What does that tell you?”

Ace didn't answer as he refused to meet her gaze, his own eyes stuck somewhere on her torso. Lexia sighed and brushed off imaginary dust from his shoulder “We really need to address these self-worth issues of yours. Preferably in the next five months.”

Marco and a few others stared at the interaction with expressions that practically telegraphed 'WTF is going on?'

At that point, their father decided to speak “Who are you, brat? And what are you to my son?”

The brunette turned to look at the imposing man, before turning her entire body to face him and planting her hands on her hips, a fire in her eyes that gained her some approval.

“I am the First Mate of the Ouroboros Pirates, Alexia. The Captain, Edwina, is my big sister.”

As she spoke, she began to unbutton the trench coat, Ace immediately stepping forward to help her take it off. The Division Commander's hovering was explained the moment the garment was off and no longer obscured the First Mate's figure.

Her... rounded... figure...

Alexia brought her hands up to rest above and below her stomach, framing the white silhouette of a t-rex on the green shirt, the word 'Pregosaurus' printed across the chest.

Giving no quarter, the woman finished her answer “And I am the mother of your son's unborn child.”

Marco vaguely heard a few thumps as some of his brother's fainted, Ace included. It didn't take long for someone to realize “So _that's_ why!”

Alexia's lips twitched as Leo once again made his way to Ace, visibly exasperated “Yes, that was why my sister was so cross with him. And the reason I got him to retreat even when he's so bull-headed.”

The Phoenix laid his face in his hands, apple forgotten and promptly snatched up and eaten by the still unconscious Mugiwara. It would have been impressive if he hadn't been feeling so much despair.

Ace, _why_?

“It wasn't his fault, really.”

Oh, had Marco said that out loud?

“It was an accident, really. Ed wanted to see what would happen if you infused Armament Haki with alcohol, which got Ace raging drunk, and I had never had alcohol before, which meant _I_ got raging drunk. We woke up under the same blanket, which _really_ should have clued me in. Fact was, I didn't realize I wasn't a virgin anymore until two weeks after leaving Ace on his brother's ship in Nanohana.” she grimaced as she spotted Ace's awake and pale face, he'd woken up half-way through her explanation “Things... didn't really improve after that. We had no way to contact Ace, a stupid oversight on our part, really, and be honest, would you have believed us if we just called your ship out of the blue and told you I was pregnant with his child?” she cast her eyes down “Our only way of hoping to intersect with him again was finding Blackbeard and hopefully take care of him... but...”

Ace stood up shakily, gaze unfocused “Banaro?”

The Ouroboros First Mate nodded “It... wasn't an easy sight. For any of us... I've been using your hat as a security blanket, if you want it back.”

The attempt at humor fell flat as Ace just looked even more miserable.

The sudden silence was cut by Leo handing Marco a banana, causing the man to look appalled “What are you doing, yoi?”

“Don't think I didn't see Luffy eating your apple, mister. Now eat it or there will be a reckoning.”

“You're overstepping, rookie.”

Leo grinned maliciously, fiddling with a scalpel he'd suddenly pulled out from who knows where “Until someone takes off that sea stone cuff or we arrive at where-ever ya'll stashed your medical staff, you're _my_ bitch, Mar~co~san~” the redhead finished in a sing-song voice.

“Now eat the banana if you know what's good for you.”

Marco would forever deny that he sulked while he obeyed, much to the amusement of his family.

They'd shut up soon enough, the Zoan thought darkly. He'd seen some of their injuries, they'd be set upon by the vulture too, then it would be _he_ who pointed and laughed at them. Pops included, there would be no sake for him with this little upstart on board.

The following weeks would be interesting, Marco was certain.


	5. Ace is a sweetheart and must be protected (especially while he's confused)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al explains to Luffy why it has to be Ace that decides what to do now. What she wants doesn't matter, not when Ace hasn't regained his equilibrium. 
> 
> Unknown to her, Ace is good at eavesdropping and sneaking off the ship.

Al felt oddly welcomed and she wasn't sure why. You would think the Whitebeards would resent her at least a little. But maybe that was just her being cynical. Everyone on the crew had quickly taken it upon themselves to make sure she and by extension, the baby, were fine. She had a steady stream of ginger ale and crackers and there was always someone near her to keep an eye on her, even distracting Ace when it looked like his own brand of fussing was getting overbearing. Ed would approve, she was sure.

And then there had been some debating over where the three of them would sleep. The Whitebeards had been under the impression that Al should room with Ace, but the woman had vetoed it immediately. Ace's room was Ace's room. Only Luffy should be allowed to sleep there with him. The two had grown up together and probably ended up sleeping in a pile more than once. There was no way Al was going to intrude in the sanctity that was one's own room. She'd been quite happy to instead claim an infirmary bed with Leo. No one objected, since he was her primary physician during pregnancy and their time on _The Truth_ , which was eight years and counting.

She smoothed her hands over her bump. It was rather big for five months along, she was sure. Then again, she had always been skinny, so perhaps that was it. It still made it slightly difficult to get up from the deck chair she'd been given. Apparently, everyone was of the opinion she shouldn't move around too much, even if it was complete bullshit in her opinion. Leo had of course said she would be fine to move more than what the idiots deemed acceptable, but rest was good for them both, especially after the stress at Marineford.

As she was stuck in her musings, Luffy bounded over, making her smile at the innocent joy on the boy's face. It seemed he'd been told now that he was awake and tended to, if the bandages were any indication, of her condition.

“You're gonna have a baby with Ace?” the boy beamed at her, bouncing as he came over.

The brunette tilted her head in silent confirmation “Yes, you're going to be an uncle in a few months.”

The 17-year-old's eyes were practically sparkling as he looked at her belly, sitting down beside her chair.

Al smiled “I don't think you can feel them yet, but maybe you can hear something if you put your ear close enough.”

The implication was enough for Luffy to spring up onto his knees and press his left ear against her belly, facing her. His eyes lit up and Al knew he was hearing _something_.

Honestly, she doubted anyone else would hear anything, and it would look like she was indulging a child when in reality, she wanted to see if he could hear their voice. It seemed like he could. Her eyes took in the pure, innocent joy on the boy's face and thought: _Yes. This is the man who will become Pirate King. The freest man in the world._

The young Pirate Captain suddenly looked up at her innocently “Does this mean you and Ace are gonna get married?”

It was a completely innocent question, and the teen couldn't have known just how much it hurt. The First Mate's smile suddenly got strained as she laid one hand on her stomach and reached the other up to card it through Luffy's raven locks.

“That's... not for me to decide.”

Luffy cocked his head, causing her stomach to tickle a little, but she stifled her laughter as she continued “I've already taken away his choice in one matter. This is all on him. I refuse to impose something as important as that on him while he's confused and hurting.”

Luffy still looked confused, so Alexia sighed as she braced herself “Neither of us planned to be anything more than friends. This pregnancy was so unplanned it isn't even funny. Ace had no idea and I took away his choice in the matter of whether or not we would keep it. I then took away his choice of whether or not he would acknowledge it as his. I knew what I was doing, letting him know of it at Marineford. The rest is up to him. What I want doesn't matter, because if Ace isn't happy... well, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself.” her smile turned sad as tears gathered in her eyes “He's suffered enough without having to be chained to me, don't you think?”

Luffy frowned “But you're nice, and you like Ace! Would it be that bad?”

The brunette brushed some hair out of the young pirate's face “It can be, if he feels like I've trapped him. It's why I'm rooming with Leo in the infirmary instead of Ace's room. Meanwhile, you're in Ace's room because he needs that companionship and love that only you can give him. He doesn't need me taking away the safety his room gives him.”

“You're awfully understanding, yoi.”

They both looked up at the sudden approach of a now completely healed Marco. Al smiled “I see someone got rid of a tacky accessory.”

She counted it as a win that the man's lip twitched, but said nothing, obviously waiting for her to elaborate, or something. She sighed and gazed into the horizon “Ace doesn't value his freedom, not the way he should. He cares about others more than he does about himself. He doesn't want to get hurt, not really, but he's resigned himself to it, because he's grown used to it.” her eyes turned sad 

“It's about time he did something for himself, don't you think?”

Marco looked at her with something akin to respect as he changed the subject. No one noticed Ace slipping away, a thoughtful look on his face.

It was an impressive feat, getting onto the Truth without any of his brothers seeing him. Liz had stayed quiet, even though she'd raised an eyebrow at him and Ed had only looked knowing when he asked where Jonas was.

It didn't take long for the Fire Logia to find and enter the workshop, where the inventor was tinkering away, though he did pause and look up at his presence. Ace waved awkwardly as Jonas rolled his eyes under his goggles and waved him in.

“Alright, you little troublemaker, what do you need?” the man asked as he put away his tools.

There was something uplifting about the fact the man didn't even hesitate about making something for Ace, who was not part of the crew, not really.

The 20-year-old scratched the back of his head with a slight wince “Uh, I need you to make something for Lexia.”

Jonas raised an eyebrow at him, prompting the Second Division Commander to elaborate “I don't want to ask her to marry me without a ring, but I can't leave her hanging while I look for the perfect one and I don't know what to do!”

He stopped rambling when he saw the smirk slowly creeping onto the man's face before he indicated a stool beside one of his workbenches “Sit down, Portgas, I've got _just_ the thing.”

Ace was fascinated by all the little components the built blond was laying out. They were so tiny he was surprised the man didn't break them.

“We grew up on this story, all seven of us. Almost all the kids our age grew up hearing it back home. Al's said more than once that she'd want someone to give her this as a declaration of love. I know you're not there yet, but I can see that you can easily fall in love with each other.” Jonas said as he started assembling “So, why don't I tell you the story of Sailor Moon, and the love story of Endymion and Serenity?”

Ace wouldn't lie, if the story had had any less action, he would have fallen asleep long ago. He wasn't one for romance stories, but even he could admit that he agreed with Jonas about the fact that it was the greatest love story of its time. The Fire Logia understood what this gift would symbolize and he knew it would also be a shield against Ed's wrath. His family wouldn't get it, but they'd probably understand that it was important. He'd also bet his hat that Pops would somehow get it on some level.

Now, how to actually gift this thing?


	6. At least these steps are mine (The less I think the more I know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Ace have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> After Ace gives Lexia the space to sing like nobody's listening.
> 
> It's not his fault all his brothers are apparently ninjas, honestly.
> 
> Does this count as a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the mush, it's everywhere.
> 
> I don't know how it happened, but this chapter turned into a pile of romantic fluff and I can't even honestly say I'm sorry.
> 
> To those who read my other fics in this series, don't worry, this isn't a regular thing. This was an accident... kinda like the baby Al's having.
> 
> Yeah, I tend to avoid romance, but somehow this just happened. I'm actually impressed how it crept up and knocked me over the head until I couldn't ignore it. At least it doesn't look forced (in my opinion and at first glance).
> 
> To clarify, this was an accident, and it won't happen again, I think.

Al woke up early the next morning due to nausea. Thankfully she managed to keep last night's dinner down, but she didn't feel like she could fall asleep again any time soon. As such, she made her way onto the deck, breathing in the sea breeze. She laid her hands on the rail and closed her eyes, enjoying the relative quiet.

“You're up early.”

The Ouroboros First Mate opened her eyes and looked to the right, coming face-to-face with Ace, whom was once again wearing his hat. She was only slightly disappointed, but otherwise happy he had some semblance of normalcy back.

“Couldn't sleep. Pregnancy stuff.”

Ace's expression turned unreadable, before he seemed to shake it off and saying “You've been quiet, you and Leo.”

Alexia cocked her head with a frown “What do you mean?”

The Logia seemed a little uncomfortable as he ruffled his hair “The singing?”

Immediately, Al understood “Ah.” she turned away, biting her lip “It's uh, it's nothing serious, it's just...”

The raven bent down a little to be able to look at her face better “Just...?”

Al blushed and turned completely, resting her back against the rail, her hair shielding her from view slightly “I'm just... too embarrassed to sing in front of all your brothers with only Leo here. It's different when there's seven of us, and last time you and the Straw Hats were the only ones there... so... yeah...”

Ace looked like he understood and the Ouroboros First Mate watched as he straightened, looked all around, then leaned closer to her “No one's listening now.”

Al straightened and looked at him in confusion, before lighting up in understanding. Ace was giving her an opportunity to sing to her hearts content without having to feel embarrassed. Truth be told, she _had_ been feeling cooped up. It was adorable how he'd noticed.

This was why. This is what they'd wanted to protect. This beautiful person who never seemed to catch a break.

Al laughed lightly, smiling widely, genuinely as she flung her head back in bliss “Any requests?”

The son of the previous Pirate King smiled widely “Anything you want.”

And so, she did. She sang anything and everything that came to mind. [One Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QHmMwqY5Lc), [Toumei Datta Sekai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOnJTM--wgM), [Ready Steady Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcJ409fwyFQ), [Rewrite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmeudwRMrsU), [Clarity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9buluPWlkAA), [Army of the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zN7J64IeBo), [Guren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpNk2dJTHWQ), [Amen & Attack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpFgkZWHXqA), [All You Can Bleed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4g5mf-j10Nk), and many, many more. She was so into it that she didn't notice the deck getting more and more crowded, even as Ace finally stood from his place and took her hand, forcing her to stop and blink at him.

The Second Division Commander smiled shyly as he asked “Wanna dance?”

The brunette blinked up at him, before huffing in amusement “Do you even know how to dance with a partner?”

Ace shrugged and tugged her closer “I can try.”

She laughed and followed, their moves not following any set style, yet still managing to not look like a disaster. She sighed as she laid her head against him, below her hand which was rested on his shoulder. He was too tall for her to be able to rest her head on his actual shoulder.

She then opened her mouth, once again to sing “[I follow my heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLF4JKMpXhs)  
Somehow it always seems to know  
And when I dance  
My feet are dreaming”

She let her eyes fall shut with a smile “I close my eyes and let it go,  
The music flows through me  
And then I know I'll be fine

Listen to the beat of your heart  
Keep on dancing, Keep on dancing,  
Shining just as bright as a star  
Keep on dancing, Keep on dancing,  
‘cause dance is who I am.”

Ace twirled her around, the two of them not noticing the audience they were gathering, many of the pirates having to restrain others from disturbing them, since it was the first time since Marineford that they were seeing the Commander so carefree. The woman carrying their brother's child also seemed much happier than before and they were chagrined they hadn't noticed. It was understandable, they didn't know her, but still. It wouldn't do to ruin the moment.

Besides, free entertainment.

Lex let her head fall back as Ace dipped her, smile firmly on her lips, something lifting from her shoulders that she hadn't noticed was there. She was feeling lighter than she had in a while “I stretch for the sky  
That's where I wanna go  
I close my eyes  
To see more clearly  
The less I think the more I know.”

Ace was surprisingly good at dancing, even though he couldn't have received any sort of formal training. Then again, he might just have been using Observation Haki to keep from stepping on her toes. That was actually very plausible, since he was following her lead without actually making it look that way. She wasn't sure if he himself was aware of the fact, but at least it looked like he was having fun.

“I colour outside the lines  
I'm changing up all of the rhymes  
I trip and stumble again and again

But at least these steps are mine  
Even when I fall I shine  
I know this feeling will lead me  
To a bright tomorrow  
Yeah.

Listen to the beat of your heart  
Keep on dancing  
Shine just as bright as a star  
Keep on dancing, keep on dancing  
‘cause dance is who I am”

She spun around, touching the hand above her, coming to a stop against her child's father as he let go and instead rested both his hands on her waist. She felt warm.

“Dance is who I am...”

The sudden round of applause startled them both, causing Al to jump and swat at Ace “Why didn't you say anything?” she hissed, cheeks stained red in embarrassment.

Ace ducked, his hands held up defensively “I didn't notice them either!” he yelped, causing chuckles to erupt from his brothers. The Logia snapped to face them with a scowl “Shut up!”

The sight made Al relax minutely, hiding her feelings behind snark as she hollered “Alright, show's over, move along!” while making shooing motions.

She received playful groans in return as Ace scratched the back of his head “Oh, yeah, I actually had a reason for talking to you.”

The brunette deadpanned at that, since that was so typical of him to forget what the hell he was even supposed to be doing. Honestly, it sounded more like something Luffy would do. Then again, they _had_ grown up together.

The Whitebeard dug into his pocket, taking her left hand in his and placing something cold and slightly heavy into her open palm “I didn't really want to leave you hanging, but I don't have anything to give you in promise of what I want to do,”

He took away his hand, revealing a golden five-point star with a small dome protrusion and a delicate golden chain hanging from it. Alexia brought her free hand up to her mouth as she gasped, tears pooling in her eyes as the Fire Logia continued “ so I asked your crew for help. Jonas made this for me to give to you.”

The pregnant woman shook her head, looking up at the freckled face of the 2nd Division Commander “You don't- you don't know what you're promising me-”

Ace cut her off “I do. Jo explained it to me. I know exactly what I'm saying here.” he assured her, bringing his free hand up to flip the top, causing the disc in the middle of the locket to light up and spin as it started playing.

The familiar sound of [Moonlight Densetsu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13HfhcBddRM) filled her ears and caused her tears to drip down her cheeks, her heart filling with nostalgia and a feeling she refused to give a name to.

“I know it's a bit... soon... and that maybe I'm not quite there yet... but you're not the only one who's selfish. I'm a little ashamed to say that had I known... I don't think I would have wanted you to get rid of it either.”

Al whipped her head up and looked him in the eye, knowing she needed to hear this just as much as Ace needed to say it. This was important not just for Ace as a person, but his mental and emotional health too.

“I know it's dangerous, better than anyone... but for the first time in my life I really don't care. I've never wanted something this much in my life and whenever I meet up with you guys, I feel normal. I forget about the fact I am related to that man. And damn it it's selfish, but I _want that._ ”

No one spoke as Ace cupped her hand and the locket in his as he continued, earnest and vulnerable “If I give you this promise, will you wait for me to catch up?”

Lex smiled and closed the locket, slipping the chain around her wrist as she got on her tiptoes and hugged him around his neck “I'll hold you on to that.”


	7. I can hear your heartbeat (Ace freak-out part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets his hands on an ultrasound and bickers with a colleague.  
> Ace has an internal freak-out in the ultrasound room, before it makes way for euphoria.

They were docking, finally. Leo hadn't much paid attention to exactly where they were going, but he knew that it was probably one of Whitebeard's protected islands, since the people would be much more inclined to let them stay there after the stunt they pulled.

And speaking of stunts, Leo cast his gaze to the dark splotch in the sea not too far away from them, it seemed like the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. At least, the doctor assumed so, since the blot was too small to be a seaking and as far as Lex had told them, only one person had a submarine in this world. The surgeon's appearance would only be a boon since neither the _Moby_ or the _Truth_ possessed an ultrasound machine and Leo _needed one_ since _a couple months ago_.

It was actually quite hilarious for everyone not involved when, upon surfacing the sub and exiting it, The Surgeon of Death was practically plowed over by the Ouroboros Doctor.

“Trafalgar! Where is your ultrasound? I need it!” the red-haired man asked as he boarded the yellow vessel and, without pausing, entered it.

The white-hatted surgeon's eye visibly twitched as he spun around to yell at the man's retreating back through the open door “Don't enter my operation room! And why do you need-!?” the rant paused midway when he laid eyes on the pregnant form of the Ouroboros First Mate “Oh...”

There was a slight pause before the yellow hoodie wearing pirate dashed inside “Someone find the ultrasound gel! And you! Don't touch anything! Do you even know how to use this equipment?”

Alexia merely raised an eyebrow before grabbing hold of Ace's hand and dragging him along “C'mon, daddy, time to see your kid.”

The drastic paling of the Fire Logia's complexion was hilarious and most of the Whitebeards, including the Captain himself, laughed at the young man's expense as he was forced into the submarine.

Ace was quieter than he'd ever been as a fast heartbeat rang loudly in his ears while he stared at the black and white monitor, his limp hand being held in the firm grip of the woman bearing his offspring.

It was surreal.

He had never expected to be in this situation. He'd never thought about children or even marriage, but now both of those things had been dropped in his lap.

He suddenly realized he didn't even know if his parents were married, or if Roger had been captured before he'd even _considered_ asking for his mother's hand. He didn't know if there was anyone he could ask, either.

There was a soft touch to his face and the Whitebeard Pirate flinched as his eyes turned to 'Lexia, who was looking at him with worry clear on her face. That was when he realized he was crying. Swallowing, Ace finally got his fingers to work as he gripped her hand, before raising it to his forehead and holding it with his other hand too, his elbows resting on the bed, a wobbly smile on his face as he closed his eyes. He said nothing, but he was sure 'Lexia understood. She was good at reading people. Or just him. He wasn't exactly sure and frankly, he didn't really care all that much at the moment.

Leo and Law were passive-aggressively fighting over who exactly was in charge of the ultra-sound, continuously butting in while the other was reading the results. Alexia only laughed and Ace... well, Ace was paying them zero attention and was instead focusing on her rounded abdomen. Well, the end result was 'Lexia once again taking Ace by the hand and escorting him where she wanted him to go, leaving the two bickering medical professionals to their little war.

However, before they could actually get out of earshot, Al couldn't help herself and called “[Like a sur~geon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=notKtAgfwDA)~!” back at Leo, cackling as she once again started dragging Ace with her.

This caused Leo to choke on his spit and start hacking as he snorted a startled laugh “' _Lex!_ ”

“I'm not even a little bit sorry!”

Ace had no idea what that had been about, nor did he care. He was still very much in a daze from the entire thing and would probably be head in the clouds for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Character profiles, if anyone wants them.
> 
> Edwina 25, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alex 20, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 24 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 28 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 33, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 29, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 27, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.
> 
> Fanart by Secretuncle on tumblr:  
> Ed: [here ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9633d21dc72c729c586bc5f72bed5944/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo1_1280.jpg)  
> Al: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2639a5b9148703056a476112f605b45e/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo2_1280.jpg)  
> Lisa: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/44b002ea765f79c45db8623b1b85ef88/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo3_1280.jpg)  
> Jim: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0957b88bd79189ec66541f3914d0ce57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo4_1280.jpg)  
> Jonas: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7f60e58a25844d47b0ee6b00e222185d/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo5_1280.jpg)  
> Leo: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b49bf69ab002bf38dc5af706e6f2fc57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo6_1280.jpg)  
> Marc: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/15bcb0edd755b28f920c251fd1abd710/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo7_1280.jpg)


End file.
